Autonomous vehicles are being developed that are substantially automated or completely automated. Autonomous vehicles may operate with little or no input from a human. Because systems and components that are used to implement autonomous vehicle operation have a potential for failure, insurance policies that cover non-autonomous vehicles may not cover manufacturers and owners of the autonomous vehicles.
As a result, systems and methods are needed for generating data that is representative of insurance policies that cover autonomous vehicles. In particular, systems and methods are needed for generating data, that is representative of insurance policies for autonomous vehicles, that is based, at least in part, on data that is representative of autonomous vehicle reliability.